


I Can't Stand the Rain

by SupernaturalFlavoredLollipop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Hunters, Making Out, Sam Winchester Fluff, Stargazing, fears, sam winchester hot, soul searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalFlavoredLollipop/pseuds/SupernaturalFlavoredLollipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sam go on a date night, after months of texting. Request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Stand the Rain

You laid in bed, listening to the rain. And the thunder, and the lightning. You rolled over and looked at your clock. It was 5pm. After a gnarly hunt, you'd crawled into bed to sleep, and now Sam would be here to pick you up in an hour.

 

You and Sam... you'd met on a hunt a few months ago, and he'd had to leave quickly with his brother, something about a mark and a sword or dagger or something. But he'd kept texting you, calling you from the road, and you'd decided that next time you were in the same town, you'd get together. He wanted to take you out on a date.

 

Now here you both were, in the same time zone, the same town; a small town in Nebraska, and you'd ended up working the same case. Those vampires had been nasty. One had almost gotten you before Sam and Dean had simultaneously beheaded it. There had been six of them, and only three of you. But you'd all lived, and now you were snuggled down listening to the harsh lightning.

 

You pulled yourself out of bed and traipsed to the bathroom. _Ugh. What the hell?_ You looked in the mirror. After the hunt you'd left your dirty clothes at the foot of the bed in a pile and taken a nap in your underwear. Now that you saw yourself in the mirror, you looked wrecked. You had a dirt smudge on your nose, what was probably vampire blood in your hair (which was sticking out all different directions) and your elbow was scraped up pretty bad. You sighed, rubbed your eyes, and got in the shower. You only had 45 minutes now. 

 

* * *

Sam picked you up at 6pm like he'd said he would. He was clean shaven, looked chipper and alive, and smelled amazing. You'd managed to pull together a decent outfit, dry your hair with the motel hair dryer, and were just applying your lip gloss when he knocked on our door.

 

“Hey, Sue. You ready to go?” Sam smiled as he looked you up and down appreciatively.

 

“Hey Sam.” You kissed him on the cheek, getting a red reaction out of him, and grabbed your jacket. “Yeah, I'm ready.”

 

It was late fall in Nebraska, and the sun was already almost down. You two made your way to his brother's Impala. “Dean let you borrow the Impala?” You raised your brows. You knew he rarely let Baby out of his sight.

 

Sam nodded, opening a door for you. “Yeah. He said... never mind what he said. Suffice to say he let me borrow the car.” He smirked, getting in his own side of the car.

 

“Oh come on Sam, what did he say??” You had to know, if whatever it was was obviously that humorous to Sam.

 

“Oh God. Okay. He told me it was about time I got laid and this car makes girls take their clothes off.” Sam chuckled. “ _Don't_ think anything of that. That's just what he said. I'm not a pervert!”

 

You smiled. It was a nice car, and you could totally imagine Dean saying that. “I'm not worried.” You turned in your seat to face him. “Where are we going?”

 

Sam started the car and headed out on the road. “Well there was a drive in theater but it's pouring down rain. So scratch that idea. I was thinking dinner, and then we'll see where the night takes us?” You nodded.

* * *

After dinner, the rain had let up and the clouds had moved on, and the sky was like black glass with a thousand little lights shining from it. Sam pulled up to a rest stop by the road, pulling the car onto the wet grass. He got out of the car and rummaged in the trunk for something, coming back with a thick knit blanket. He opened your door and pulled you out of the car, putting his arms around you.

 

“Stargazing?” You asked,as he swung you easily up onto the hood.

 

“Yep.” He climbed up ext to you as you scooted over, pulling the blanket up over the both of you. You both stared at the sky for a while in silence. His had crept over and took yours, lacing his fingers through your fingers.

 

“What do you think the Darkness is, Sam? Do you think we'll be able to fight it?” You finally asked. You loved looking at the stars, but since they'd told you what was going down, what Earth's end game may be, the sky always made you think of the Darkness now.

 

Sam shrugged. “I don't know. Death said it was around before God and the Angels. So... I guess maybe we can lock it away again if we have Archangels and if we find God.”

 

“We sure could use Hell's help, too.”

 

“Yeah, we could. We could use all the help we can get.” Sam stared up at the sky. “Are you scared?”

 

You shook your head. “Not really. I don't understand it yet. It has to be tangible for me to get scared. What scares you?”

 

“The Darkness. Though, we made it through the whole Mark of Cain ordeal, and I've been possessed by Lucifer, so... I'm kind of ambiguous about everything.” Sam shrugged. “I worry about losing my brother.”

 

“You don't worry about dying?”

 

Sam shook his head. “I've died enough times. I'm okay with that. I'm worried about dying only because Dean will do something stupid to bring me back. We're a little codependent.”

 

“That's what siblings do. It's not codependent. It's love, Sam. I'd do the same for my older brother.”

 

“You would?”

 

“Of course. That's what family does. I mean, hunting is an extreme case of the family bond. But family does whatever it takes.”

 

Sam nodded. You snuggled up closer to him, taking his arm and pulling it around your shoulders. He pulled you in close. “It's really nice that we ended up in the same town.” You could hear him smile. “I wasn't sure when I'd see you again.”

 

“It was lucky.” You turned towards him. “All those texts and calls, I really was happy. But I never really thought I'd see you again, what with us both being all over the place.” You snuggled down into the crook of his shoulder. 

 

“I made sure it happened.” Sam laughed. “I wasn't going to let you pass me by. Dean may be fine with a beer and a different girl winking at him at a bar in every town, but some of us need something a little more substantial.”

 

You snaked your arm around Sam. “Yeah, some of us do.” You squeezed him a little. “Thanks for saving my ass today.”

 

“Technically we saved your neck.” Sam smiled again, burying his face into your neck. You shrieked and giggled as he kissed the side. “But it's a nice neck. Glad we could help.”

 

You turned to him, placing a hand on his face and leaning in, kissing his lips. He pulled you close, both of you closing your eyes. After a prolonged make out session on the hood of the Impala, you both lay back against the window, breathless, holding hands, staring up at the night sky.

 

Maybe Sam was something you should hold onto.

 


End file.
